Forgotten
by Jessie Cristo
Summary: It's been four years since a stranger stumbled into the small town of Long Lake, Colorado. He's got burns on his hands and no memory of who he is and where he's from. He makes a life for himself in the small town... a happy one. But dreams and visions plague his sleep. And now, they're even happening while he's awake. Will his past catch up to him?
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Forgotten**

By: Jessie Cristo aka jasmin73

Genre: Prison Break

Rating: M – Mature audiences only

Disclaimer: I have no claim or affiliation with the Prison Break franchise in any way. This story was written purely for entertainment; namely… mine. Feedback is appreciated.

Summary: Daniel Smith is a man without a past. Three years of living in the picturesque lakeside town of Long Lake, Colorado; he's managed to make a good life for himself despite his unknown past, but he's about to learn that the past has a way of finding you, whether you want it to or not.

Author's Note: Special thanks to my beta SpookyBibi… getting back into the fanfiction world was a bit iffy for me, since I hadn't written anything in years… I just hope people still want to read what I write.

**Prologue**

_Running… always running. Feels like I've been running my whole life. How many more people have to die before we can be free?_

_Running is difficult in the dark; the smaller man handcuffed to me is slowing me down._

_But we have to keep moving. Nothing I can do about it now._

_More darkness flies by, the only sound that of our harsh breathing as we hurry. There's a group of us, and in all of us a sense of desperation, and then there it is… it's a shed. Or is it a garage?_

_An axe flashes through the air, and a bloodcurdling scream fills the air._

_A severed hand now lay there._

Daniel Smith woke thrashing in his sweat-soaked sheets, a cry trapped in his throat. Breathing heavily, he strove to push the nightmare aside.

Getting up, he went to the only window in his little apartment. It looked out on the dark woods, and its quiet beauty calmed him as it usually did. He shivered slightly, as the sweat on his skin began to evaporate.

Four years now, and the nightmares still had the power to rip him out of a sound sleep. Pulling a nearby chair closer, he sat down and waited for the sun to come up - knowing that he'd never be able to get back to sleep.

Sitting in nothing but an old pair of pajama bottoms, Daniel watched the world lighten outside. His face in the reflection off the glass, told of his worries. He stared at his reflection, wishing with all his might that he could just find out who that person really was. Another part of him, however, was almost afraid to find out.

_Even if my memories come back… will I like what find?_

**Chapter One: A New Life**

_At WoodSmith's on Main Street 11:45am October 13_

Taking a break from wiping the display shelves, Daniel walked to the large window that fronted the shop. Looking out at the clean, picturesque street, his mind went back to the day when he'd wandered into town; hands, arms and head swathed in dirty bandages, weak and disoriented… and not knowing who he was or where he'd come from.

The town's venerable old physician, Dr. William Granger, and the then Sheriff Rudy Colton had tried their best to find out where he belonged. The Doc had also treated his burned hands, and put him up for almost four months. The burns had left Daniel without fingerprints and unsuccessful inquiries into Missing Persons Reports had left Sheriff Colton without a clue.

Even with all the uncertainty about his past, the townspeople of Long Lake had rallied in so many ways to help him. Finding he was good with his hands, and that he had a knack for fixing things, the townspeople had sent work his way until he'd had enough to open his own shop.

Now, he was not only happy with how his life was turning out, but he was now considered a respected member of Long Lake's tight-knit community.

Smiling wistfully at his memories, Daniel turned back to his chores. Taking two steps, he stumbled as a bright flash of light blinded him.

_I find it incumbent that you see the inside of a prison cell… _Daniel winced and grabbed the side of his head, as the unfamiliar voice echoed inside his head.

And then flashes of a man… Hispanic, shaved head… his expression angry, then _–flash-_ smiling and then _–flash-_ grim.

_I'm telling you, the guards are the dirtiest gang in this whole place. The only difference between us and them is the badge._

Groaning, Daniel leaned against the nearest shelf - resting his head against its cool, metal edge. After a couple of seconds he pushed away from the shelf; he shook his head briskly to clear it and was relieved when the dizziness dissipated quickly.

_What's going on with me? Why am I hearing and seeing these things? Guards? Badge?_

Focusing back on the shelves, Daniel pushed his worries aside. He knew that if he kept picking at them, he'd get nothing but a migraine for his efforts. It wasn't the first time for him. He'd been struggling with them for years. Only the Doc had known, since he was there when it first happened. But now Carl and Sherry knew – what he didn't tell them was how it was happening more and more lately.

He'd just finished wiping down the last shelf when the front door opened, the bell attached above it ringing merrily as someone entered the store. Turning, he smiled in greeting at the man who'd just entered.

Sheriff Carl Hanson struggled with the door, holding two large Styrofoam cups, and a bulky, white paper bag tucked under one arm.

"About time. Hope that's not our lunch you're crushing." Called Daniel.

"Hey, shove it. Just be glad I'm nice enough to pick up your lunch for you." Carl muttered as he struggled to deposit his load on the hand-carved table near the window, without dropping anything.

Daniel just laughed as he rushed over to help. "As if Sherry would let you leave the diner without something for me."

Hands now free, Carl propped them on his hips in an exasperated pose. "I swear that woman takes better care of you than she does me… and I'm her husband!"

"I told you many time… she knows she picked the wrong guy, she's just trying to make it up to me."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, loser."

It was an old joke between the three of them. Sherry Wilson had started dating Daniel first, but after a night out with both of them; she'd admitted that she was more attracted to Carl. Daniel hadn't minded, since they'd only had one date before that, and he didn't feel anything more than friendship for the pretty blonde.

Daniel had even been Carl's best man at their wedding, and he now thought of them as more than best friends – Sherry called them a family and the two men were more than happy to agree.

Sherry, unfortunately, had an overwhelming urge to meddle, and no matter how many times he begged her to stop… she kept trying to fix him up with a girl of his own.

"Hey, guess what?" Carl said, as he removed the lid on his coffee cup and began blowing on it to cool it down.

Turning one of the chairs at the table, Daniel straddled it as he reached for the bag of food, eager to see what Sherry had packed for him. She was a great cook and people came from miles away to eat at Willis' Diner.

"What?"

When he didn't answer right away, Daniel looked up. Carl was staring at him with that _I'm-a-cop-so-I-know-there's-something-wrong-look_. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He answered, concentrating on removing the wrapper for his large sandwich.

Carl's look altered to _I'm-a-cop-and-your-best-friend-so-you-might-as-well-spill_-_look_; Daniel sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't lie to Carl when confronted like this.

"Don't even try to lie to me, man. Your eyes give you away every time. Are you having flashes again?"

Daniel just nodded, then laughed. "We sound like a pair of women talking about menopause.

Carl couldn't help but laugh too, but he still didn't drop the subject. "Well, are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it's nothing new, we all know that no matter how much we talk it over, there's really nothing we can do about it. All it ends up doing is getting you and Sherry worried, and in her condition and worrying about you and your job… she really doesn't need anything more to worry about."

"If she finds out you've been keeping it from her just to spare her some worry, she'll be even more upset and worried." Carl snapped.

"So don't tell her." Daniel shot back.

Carl huffed in exasperation.

"Look…" Daniel said, leaning on the table. "…your wife is pregnant, and these flashes come and go, and I'm handling them. Let's just forget about it and have our lunch."

Reluctantly, Carl agreed. "But you gotta promise to at least tell me. You never know if a clue about your past will pop up in one of your dreams or your flashes. I'm your best friend, and the town sheriff… this is the kind of stuff I should be consulted on."

"Okay, I promise." Said Daniel, as he looked back down at his sandwich. "What were you going to tell me earlier? What did you want me to guess?"

"Well… speaking of my lovely wife… wanted to give ya a heads up that she's at it again." Answered Carl, and when Daniel eyes snapped back up, he couldn't help but see the mischievous grin on Carl's face. "She's invited an old college friend of hers to our dinner tonight, and she told me to make sure that you dress nice and that you show up on time."

"You gotta be kidding me… I thought you said she'd learned her lesson from the last time she tried to set me up? If I didn't love your wife's cooking so much, I'd have run for the hills a long time ago. She may be a world class cook, but her matchmaking skills are horrendous."

"You know my Sherry never says die. Especially when it comes to 'her boys'"

Daniel rolled his eyes as he took a huge bite out of his roast beef sandwich. His eyes rolled again as the flavors hit his tongue – he even gave a little moan of pleasure as he happily chewed.

Carl just grinned at his best friend, and reached to pull out his chicken parmesan sandwich, which he knew would have sliced olives and red onions in it. He too was soon happily eating away.

Between bites, the two friends recalled all the attempts at matchmaking Carl's wife had tried in the past. From outside the store, they were framed perfectly by the large window. Women passing by paused to look now and then, the two men not realizing the picture they made.

One woman - beautiful, cinnamon brown hair, large brown eyes and a slim, yet still womanly physique - stared at the two men in the shop window across the street from her. Both men were quite good-looking; the cop looking very good in his uniform with his tousled blonde locks, dimpled smile and merry blue eyes; but she found the taller one with the green eyes and close-cut dark hair more appealing – just the way he smiled, laughed and talked… intrigued her.

"This town is looking better and better by the minute." She murmured to herself, before continuing on her way.

_At Willis' Diner on Main Street 12:05am_

Sherry Willis-Hanson looked up from the register to see who'd just entered, threw her hands in the air and screamed loudly. Everyone in the diner whipped around and stared as Sherry rushed out from behind the counter and ran to energetically hug the attractive brunette who'd just walked in - The woman wearing a look of amused patience on her face as she hugged Sherry back.

After a little dance in place, hugging tightly, Sherry and the woman pulled apart to hold each other at arm's length. Both women taking in the other's appearance, affection clear on their faces.

"God Sher, you're as crazy as ever; but I swear you've gotten even more gorgeous." the woman exclaimed. "Still dealing blows to the confidence of every woman in your presence, I see."

"Of course…" Sherry playfully crowed, as she ran her hands over her thickening waist. "You know I consider it my duty to keep you all on your toes."

Nearby patrons laughed along with the stranger. Just then, an elderly man came through the double doors that led to the kitchen. "What's all the hollering about?" he demanded, in a surprisingly robust voice.

"Hey dad, come meet Emily… Em, this is my dad, George Willis."

"So this is Emily, eh?" said George - his hand callused and strong as he shook Emily's hand – workingman's hands.

"Emily Shane, sir… such a pleasure to finally meet you." Emily smiled warmly, one eyebrow shooting up with amused shock when George winked at her and brought one of her hands to his mouth; kissing the back of her hand seductively.

"The pleasure's all mine, beautiful… you can call me George. Hell, you can call me, anytime."

"Okay, Romeo… " Sherry rolled her eyes, and gently pulled her dad away from Emily. "Down, boy."

Emily just laughed. She knew the old man was just being rambunctious, and she found it very endearing.

"I think I smell something burning, Dad."

"See you later, beautiful." George said to Emily, leaning around his daughter to wink at her again; then he turned to frown at his daughter. "Me burn food? Remember who taught you how to cook, young lady."

Sherry just gave him another gentle push toward the kitchen.

"See you later, George." Emily called.

As soon as he opened the double doors, they could see a light pall of smoke was filling the kitchen.

"Dangit! Somethin's burnin'!" George yelled, before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Emily and Sherry burst out laughing, along with everyone else that was in the diner.

George's head popped up in the service window.

"Don't panic, it's under control! Gonna have to whip up some more biscuits though, Sher."

"Got it, Dad."

"No, no… I got it. You visit with that pretty friend of yours, I'll handle the kitchen. I'll send over some lunch for you two."

"Thanks, Dad."

Sherry led Emily to the booths at the back of the diner. They weren't usually used this early in the day, so the section was closed off until dinner service.

They settled across from each other and started talking almost at the same time; catching up on everything that's been happening in both their lives – laughing and joking like they were still back at college in their dorm room.

"So, how's the realty business going?" asked Sherry.

"It's great. I love the traveling and being able to help people. When I heard we landed those new lake houses on Long Lake, I jumped at the chance and begged my boss for the job. Especially because we're not selling them, we're leasing. So we need an on-site agent almost all year."

"So you're here for good, then?"

"For now, it looks like it. I love this place Sherry. All the stories you told me in back at school did not do it justice. It's even better than I imagined." Emily then smiled impishly, and spoke with a fake English accent. "Even the men here are quite lovely. Saw two earlier that rather took my breath away."

Sherry laughed. "Let me guess… you walked by WoodSmith's, didn't you? Saw two guys having lunch at the window… one of them a cop?"

"Yeah… I did. You know them?"

"I hope so…" Sherry giggled. "The cop's my husband Carl, so I know him quite intimately - the other's Daniel Smith; a very good friend of ours. He owns that shop – he's the best carpenter and woodcrafter in the entire county. Carl and Daniel always have lunch together and I agree wholeheartedly… they are extremely lovely. Although I think my Carl's a tad bit prettier… I might be biased, though."

Emily laughed; embarrassed at having admitted to checking out Sherry's husband – although Sherry seemed to find it funny – Emily decided to change the subject.

"So, how far along are you? Do you know if it's a boy or girl? Your last email said you had an ultrasound scheduled… how did that turn out?"

The two women then fell into talk about babies and families; caught up in the joy of being able to talk freely with a person they knew would always understand them.

Hours later, Sherry spotted Carl striding in the front doors, and her startled gaze flew to the Coke clock above the service window.

"Oh my god, it's after five! There's Carl, now." She exclaimed.

Emily turned to see the same handsome cop she'd spotted earlier. She looked for but didn't see the other man with him. She sighed to herself, surprised that she was disappointed.

Spotting his wife right away, Carl walked straight over, a worried expression on his handsome face.

"Sherry honey… everything okay?" he asked, eyeing Emily with cautious politeness. "I went home to see if you needed help with dinner and you weren't there - I got worried."

"I'm so sorry, Carl. Emily and I just got to talking and I lost track of time. Emily, this is my husband… Carl Hanson."

Emily smiled politely, and held out her hand in greeting.

"Very nice to finally meet you, Emily." He said, dimples flashing as he smiled warmly at her – reaching out and shaking the hand she offered. He then turned to Sherry and asked. "Are we still having the dinner party tonight?"

"Yes! Yes we are." Sherry said, sounding panicked, jumping up and out of the booth. "Damn Em, I'm so sorry. I didn't even give you time to get some rest or anything and now even you're dinner's gonna be late."

Emily laughed, and hugged Sherry. "Don't worry about it. The way your dad's been sending over tidbits of goodies this whole time, I'm sure I'll survive. I was having just as much fun catching up."

"Look, go back to the Inn. Get horizontal for a bit and I'll have a great dinner for you in three hours max."

"You don't have to bother…"

"I'd let her cook if I were you…" Carl interrupted, laughing. "Sherry takes great offense when people turn down or cancel her dinners."

Emily laughed and nodded indulgently at Sherry. "Okay, okay! How could I forget the time you nearly ripped my head off for not trying your brownies."

"Do you need a ride to the Inn?" asked Carl.

"No, it's not far and I'd like to take a look around a little more before going back to my room."

"Still have my address?"

"Yep, even saw the street as I was walking here so I should have no problem finding it."

"Okay, see ya at eight-ish then." Sherry said, distractedly. "Let's go, Carl. We need to stop by Long's. I'm out of some spices, and I was thinking of baking a…"

Her voice cut off, as she hurried out the doors, Carl called out goodbye to Sherry's dad, waved to Emily and then hurried after his wife.

_Hanson Residence on Maple Street 10:47pm_

Sherry and Carl watched from their front porch as Daniel and Emily gave a last wave and walked off – disappearing behind the tall hedges in their neighbor's yard.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sherry did a little jig as they turned to head back inside their house. "Told you… told you… told youuuu." She sang, playfully.

Carl laughed and smiled at his wife's antics. "He just offered to walk her back to the Inn, hon. Don't be marrying them off, just yet."

"I love you, Carl… but you have no sense of romance whatsoever."

He just rolled his eyes as he turned to secure the front door behind him.

As she slowly walked up the stairs, she kept gushing about the 'obvious' attraction between Daniel and Emily all through the dinner and the drinks afterward; she couldn't figure out why Carl didn't see the 'sparks' flying between the two.

Carl loved his wife dearly and wanted her to be happy in all ways; but he really wasn't sure about Emily just yet. There were times when Daniel would stare at Emily so intently with a haunted look in his eyes; times when he thought no one noticed… but Carl had noticed. He didn't know what to make of it, and he never got a chance to talk to Daniel about it before they'd left.

He turned off lights as he went; following his wife to bed – making a mental note to talk to Daniel the next time he saw him.

_Meanwhile, on Main Street…_

"So you really don't remember anything before you came to Long Lake?"

Daniel smiled ruefully and just shook his head. "Not a thing. Ol' Doc Granger even sent me for tests in Helena. Doctors there said it looked like my brain had been operated on in the past, but the scarring still didn't explain the memory loss. Basically, they just couldn't find anything wrong with me… well, except for my hands and arms."

"Hands and arms?" she asked, curious.

Pulling his hands out of the pockets of his tan coat, he pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and held his hands out for her to see them; they'd come to a stop under a streetlight that was made to be reminiscent of old time gas lanterns.

Cupping the underside of his hands with hers, Emily stared down at Daniel's hands and arms. His palms were completely smooth without a single line; the white scarring creeping up the sides of a few of his fingers on both hands – it even extended up the undersides of his arms, halfway to the crook of his elbows.

Emily gasped softly as it occurred to her how much pain the scars told of. "These are burns, right?" she asked him, looking up at him with sympathy shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, the doctors said it looked like electrical burns."

"Ouch." Cradling one of his hands, she ran one finger over the shiny, smooth texture of his palm. He shuddered slightly. "Can you feel that?" she asked.

"Yes. A little." He said, his voice like dark velvet; the look in his eyes as he gazed down at her was so intense, it made her heart skip a beat.

Licking her lips nervously, she released his hand and stepped away from him; she then continued walking, and he followed.

"So no fingerprints… if you ever wanted to commit a crime, you won't have to worry about wearing gloves." She said jokingly; in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

Daniel laughed. "Not according to Carl… he says he'd know it was me for the lack of fingerprints alone."

They both laughed; awkwardness vanished and they fell into an easy stroll again.

"I saw some of your work at Sherry and Carl's… it's a wonder how well you can carve with those injuries."

"Actually, it's the carving that helped. The Doc prescribed all these salves and lotions in the beginning, but just working the wood helped the most to get back my dexterity."

They continued walking in silence for a few minutes; almost to the corner of Main and Lake Drive. Even though neither of them talked, Daniel was a little amazed that he didn't feel uncomfortable in any way.

He did notice how aware he was of her every move; liking how she was nearly as tall as he was, so she had no problem keeping up with his natural pace. He was so aware of her that he instantly noticed when Emily shivered as they got to the corner and turned onto Lake Drive; he was unaware that she was deep in thought about his past and his injuries; wondering how he'd gotten them. She was jolted from her thoughts when he paused to unbutton his coat.

"Are you cold?" he asked, even as he was shucking off his coat, and holding it out to her.

To avoid explaining the reason for her sudden chill, Emily just smiled her thanks and let him drape the warm coat over her shoulders. Pulling the lapels together under her chin, Emily took a second to sniff it, finding his smell pleasant, she breathed it in deeply.

"Enough about me." He finally spoke, as they neared the gate to the Long Lake Inn. "What about you? What made you pick realty?"

Reaching the gate, Emily took the single step up to the gate then turned to face him – they were now at eye level. "Oh, it's more like it picked me."

"I'm intrigued."

She laughed. "Oh please… compared to your mysterious origins and scars… my life would read like stereo instructions."

"No, really. I'm interested… what did you mean it picked you?"

"Daniel… stop." She said. She wasn't laughing anymore but there was an undefined sparkle in her eyes as she gazed at him. He frowned, wondering if he'd said something wrong.

"We've got tomorrow or whenever to talk about my life in all its normalcy… but I've actually had a long day and would like to get some rest."

"Oh… yes… okay. Sorry to keep you." He blurted, confused and feeling like a heel.

She laughed softly as she reached to cup the side of his face with one hand. Urging him forward she brought him to the edge of the step – until they were mere inches from each other.

Looking into what she now believed was the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen; Emily leaned into him until their bodies were molded together. "I just mean that I'm too sleepy to work up to this, but really, really didn't want to miss out on it." She murmured, their lips mere inches apart.

His eyes now sparked with a playfulness of his own. "It?" he asked.

"This." She answered, then leaned in to press her lips to his, nibbling softly on his lower lip.

With a sharp, indrawn gasp, he captured her mouth with his, tilting his head to get better access. Her kiss was like a silken heat that wove its way down his body, centering and simmering at the bottom of his gut.

He reveled in the taste of her, the feel of her softness pressed against him – his arms wound around her to pull her closer – as if to pull her into his very being.

She moaned as he pressed his arousal against her, unconsciously pushing one leg between hers so that she ended up practically riding his leg.

His coat had fallen to the ground when she'd lifted her arms to wrap them around his shoulders, so his hands ran unimpeded over her back; molding her back through the thin material of her red blouse.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. Gasping heavily, she gently pulled his arms from around her and stepped back.

Panting lightly, she stared heatedly at Daniel. "I was right. I'm so glad I didn't miss that."

He chuckled breathily. "So am I."

Turning, Emily opened the wooden gate and stepped through. She held it open to look back and smile at him. "Goodnight, Mr. Smith."

Biting his bottom lip to keep from grinning like a star-struck fool, he nodded slowly and politely. "Goodnight Miss Shane."

She then closed the gate and walked quickly up the stone path and onto the Inn's porch. She paused at the door to look back and could see Daniel on the street walking back the way they'd come.

She grinned in delight when he did a little skip before turning the corner, and disappearing from view.

Having retrieved his jacket from the ground, he slung it over one shoulder as he walked home. He was real happy to have met Emily. He was even happier that things were going so good with her. He didn't even mind that he probably will never hear the end of it from Sherry.

Reaching his shop, he walked around the side of it, heading for the staircase at the back that led up to his apartment. He paused as he was about to unlock the door, thinking back to the odd feelings he'd had upon first seeing her.

Daniel still couldn't shake that niggling thought in the back of his mind. Emily Shane intrigued him, and he found her very attractive… but somehow… he also found her familiar… like he knew her from somewhere. Or maybe… she looked like someone he'd once known and couldn't remember.

_What do you want from me, Michael? _A woman's voice whispered softly in his mind.

Massaging his temple with one hand, Daniel opened his door and entered his apartment.

"Who the hell is Michael?" he asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**Forgotten**

By: Jessie Cristo

Genre: Prison Break

Rating: M – Mature audiences only

Disclaimer: I have no claim or affiliation with the Prison Break franchise in any way. This story was written purely for entertainment; namely… mine. Feedback is appreciated.

**Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

_**One week later…**_

_**Miami-Dade Penitentiary / Women's Facility October 20**_

Taking her time walking to the chair on her side of the partition – the black-haired woman narrowed her eyes as she spotted the woman who waited on the other side.

"Jane." She said, coming to a stop behind the chair - her cold, blue eyes boring into the other woman.

"Gretchen." The blonde responded. She glanced at the chair on Gretchen's side in a silent invitation to sit.

"What took you so long?" Gretchen hissed.

"How's the leg?" Jane asked, ignoring Gretchen's rudeness.

"It can still kick your ass – so what's your answer to my offer?"

Ignoring her question, Jane reached into the inner pocket of her jacket and pulled out a picture; turning it, she held if flat against the glass.

Frowning, Gretchen stared at the people in the photo – it looked like it had been taken at a birthday party. She didn't recognize anyone in the photo and was about to snap at Jane again, when her eyes froze on the man whose birthday it seemed to be.

Everyone in the picture was focused on him; he wore one of those silly conical hats children wore, and was seated directly behind a large cake with many lit candles on it. He was smiling as he looked up at whoever had taken the photo; the candlelight highlighting his handsome features. Gretchen had never seen this man smile like that in her presence, but she'd recognize him anywhere.

Her eyes shot to the date digitally printed at the bottom right of the picture; then looked back at Jane – shock written plainly on her face.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yep."

"Does _she_ know?"

Jane knew who _she_ was and didn't need to ask her to elaborate; she just grimaced then returned the picture to her pocket.

"She doesn't? Why the hell not?"

"Why the sudden concern for _her_? Weren't you the one who tried to kill her and those that she loved on many occasions?"

Gretchen leaned back in her chair, a small frown marring her brow. "Things change. Let's just say I owe her."

Jane gave an 'ah' of understanding, leaned back in her own chair and crossed her arms – a smirk of amused condescension on her face. "You're talking about Emily and the large sum of money that was given to your sister by an anonymous source – money that was specifically instructed to be for Emily's care and schooling."

Gretchen's eyes shot to Jane's. "How do you know about that?"

"You didn't honestly think we wouldn't keep tabs on you while you were in here, did you? You _were_ a key figure in the Company, after all. Never thought I'd see the day that Gretchen Morgan gave two shits about anybody but herself."

Gretchen just shrugged – because hell if she was going to explain herself to Jane, of all people.

"Why did you call me, Gretchen? Even if what you said is true and you just want to help us take down the Company, why would we need you? The Company is nowhere near as strong as they used to be, and we're routing them out cell by cell. Successfully, mind you."

"Oh Jane… stop playing dumb with me. We both know that the Company that you've been cleaning out is nothing compared to Corporate in Europe. I know you and your… partners… are planning on going after the mother-ship next."

Jane folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair; refusing to acknowledge any part of what Gretchen had just said.

"If you think the Company was a nightmare to weed out, you haven't seen anything yet. Corporate makes Krantz look like a teddy bear that's gone postal. You're gonna need my help."

"Maybe. But my partners left the decision to bring you in, up to me. And frankly Gretch, you're a has-been. I mentioned that I've been keeping tabs on you, right? Well, how long has it been since you've caused trouble in here? Only one piece of trouble since your escape attempt with Sarah Tancredi?"

"Some info got out about an unfortunate death in the shower room. Let's just say a certain someone found out that I was the guilty party and not Sarah, and a bounty was put on my head. To take it off, I took out that certain someone."

"Which is what landed you on death row even faster."

"I was heading there anyways… you know how impatient I can be. All kidding aside, I'll be getting the needle by the end of the month, Jane. I could be a valuable asset in taking down the rest of the Company here, and then going after the big ticket in Europe."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you've suddenly turned over a new leaf, Gretchen? You're grasping at straws as you near the end of your days, but we both know that as soon you can, you will stab me in the back… then you'd roll me over and play with my entrails as I slowly died – because that's just the kind of sick bitch that you are."

"I'm not saying I'm some kind of girl scout like you, Jane. But I want revenge – and you know I'm a fuckin' pit bull when I go after people who've wronged me."

"The moment a situation comes up that might look beneficial for you, you'll betray us in a heartbeat and you know it!" hissed Jane.

"No, I won't, I…" Gretchen paused and frowned as if something had just occurred to her. Her expression relaxed and the cold, mocking smile returned – leaning in closer to the glass, she looked directly into Jane's eyes.

"What are you trying to do, Jane?"

Jane just stared; face like a blank canvas. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you trying to verbally spar with me? Get me all emotional so that you can manipulate my decisions to coincide with what you want from me?"

Jane's lips tightened - her eyes cold.

Gretchen just laughed in delight. "Oh my god, this is priceless! Did you forget who taught you everything you know?"

"Not everything, you bitch." Jane hissed. "You never taught me to think for myself, I had to learn that on my own, while you went on to become Krantz's whore.. doing anything he asked, like a bitch in heat."

Slamming one open hand to the glass, Gretchen shot to her feet, sending her chair flying out behind her.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'll fucking kill you." She screamed.

Jane had also shot to her feet, and was staring mockingly at Gretchen as two female guards ran up behind the ranting woman and got her in a hold so that her arms were pinned behind her back.

"Calm down Morgan, or it's the SHU." one of the guards shouted, as they staggered about the floor, trying to contain Gretchen.

The guard began to sweat profusely at the thought of having to take down Gretchen. Every guard there knew how dangerous she was to begin with, but to add the fact that she'd just been recently moved to death row after having lost her trial and appeals; just made it even worse since Gretchen literally had nothing left to live for.

At the threat of solitary however, Gretchen instantly went still. Fighting to control her rage, she breathed rapidly, deliberately… until she felt she could speak clearly. For her, even death row was better than the SHU. There were too many memories that visited her in the dark.

"I'm okay, boss. I'll be good."

The two guards eyed each other warily, but slowly, they began to release their hold on Gretchen. The older guard then looked at Jane, who was still standing on the other side of the partition.

"Ma'am… do you want to continue? You've still got fifteen minutes."

Staring at Gretchen, Jane nodded and retook her seat.

Letting go of Gretchen, the two guards watched cautiously as she also retook her seat, before they left the cage again.

"Let's get this over with before you fuck up my life anymore than it already is. Are you here about my offer or not? If not, then fuck off and have a nice day." Gretchen gritted out between clenched teeth.

"There are conditions."

"There are always conditions. Spit 'em out."

"You have to perform a task before we can fully trust you." Jane said.

"And let me guess. That picture has something to do with it."

"Yes."

"What do I have to do? You want me to kill him?"

"No, we most certainly do _not_ want you to kill him. In fact, the total opposite will be required… You have to play watchdog. Play it well enough for as long as we tell you to, where we tell you to and you'll be given full admittance."

"When did you and your partners start the bodyguard gig? And why him?"

"We're not like you and the Company. We're the good guys."

"Yeah… right. You know the moment he spots me he's going to try and kill me, right? I can't be held responsible for defending myself."

"Don't worry… he won't even know who you are… and you will control yourself. If he ends up dead, by your hand or not, we'll put you back in prison where you know you belong, or we'll kill you ourselves."

Gretchen smiled maliciously. " You can try."

"Enough, Gretchen… do you agree to our terms or not?"

"What do you mean he won't know who I am. I'm not being vain in saying I doubt that man would ever forget me."

"He didn't die in the breakout, but it doesn't mean he wasn't left without some damage. Obvious physical wounds aside, it seems he lost his memory too."

"Even if he survived the breakout, he still should be dead. I saw the reports on his tumor. Krantz lied when he said the doctors cured him, they only performed a stop-gap procedure. He should be dead by now."

"The guard with the agent that found him, worked for us. We have doctors of our own, every bit as advanced as the Company's… maybe even more. They didn't however, know he'd lose his memory."

Jane laughed softly to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Even with his memory loss, he still managed to escape from the facility we had him in. Some people just can't be caged. So… instead of reacquiring him, we followed, and watched. Upper management decided that the life he was building for himself was a good enough way to hide him. With just a little misdirection, we stopped inquiries into his past, and eventually he gave up looking and went on with his life. We've since backed off and left him alone."

"It's been four years. Why the sudden need to have him watched again?"

"Because our spies have picked up some murmurs in the Company cells we've taken down. Corporate has been putting out feelers for him."

"They have reason to believe he's still alive, then. You have a leak."

"Unfortunately, it seems so. We've got watchdogs on his family already."

Gretchen frowned, and then shook her head. "First things first… how exactly am I supposed to play watchdog from in here?"

"You're gonna have a little 'accident' that will require a visit to the emergency room." Jane said, nonchalantly.

Gretchen rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Crash and grab?" she asked her tone heavy with disdain.

"Hey, sometimes the old tricks are the best tricks. Can you manage the accident part?"

Gretchen just eyed her contemptuously.

"Then I'll handle the rest."

Without another word, Gretchen rose from her chair and went to the door of the cage. "Boss, I'm done." She called out.

"Goodbye Gretchen. I'll see you again on Friday." Jane called out.

Gretchen didn't reply, she just followed the guard out of the Visitor's Center.

"Boss… what day of the week is it?" she asked the guard.

"Wednesday… Why, you got a date or something?"

Gretchen just smiled and murmured. "… or something."

If all worked out as planned - and Gretchen couldn't see why it wouldn't – she'd be out in two days.

_**Two weeks later…**_

Daniel turned from locking the door to his shop, and jogged down the steps to the curb. Throwing his duffel bag in the bed of his red GMC truck, he then walked around to the driver's side, opened the door and jumped in.

The police cruiser with 'Long Lake Sheriff' emblazoned on the side pulled up next to him.

"Hey Dan, you off to the lumber mill now?" asked Carl, leaning his head out the window of his cruiser.

"Yeah. Why? Need something?"

"Naw, just checking to see if you're still planning on opening a booth at this year's Fall Festival."

"Yeah, of course."

"Just asking 'cause Doris, down at the courthouse says you haven't turned in your permit or your payment yet."

"Damn… keep forgetting to do that. I'll get it to her first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ten-four… I'll let her know. Hey, do you know where Emily's at, right now? Sherry says they were supposed to have breakfast together at the diner, but Em never showed."

"No…" Daniel responded quickly, and turning to his truck so that Carl couldn't see his face. "I'll try her on her cell and let her know Sherry's looking for her."

"I'm sure Sher tried that already, but you might have better luck. See ya later, got a chicken pot pie waiting for me at Willis'."

"Nice to know my tax dollars are working hard." Daniel laughed.

"Bite me."

Carl drove off.

Before pulling out of his parking spot, Daniel pulled out his cell and dialed his apartment's land line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"You just left. Did you miss me already?" laughed Emily.

"Always…" Daniel replied, smiling. "Just wanted to give you a heads-up - Sherry's looking for you - something about you having missed breakfast."

"Oh shoot… completely forgot about that. It's your fault, you know - keeping me here so late."

"Okay, next time I'll just kick you out of bed." Teased Daniel.

"You do that, Mr. Smith and you'll be pulling back a stump."

"Never knew you could be so vicious."

"Oh, you haven't even scratched the surface yet."

"Intriguing… can't wait to get back and do a little more… scratching."

"You can stop with the sexy voice talk, Mr. Smith. I won't fall for it this time. I gotta go before Sherry sends out a posse."

Daniel laughed. "See ya later."

"You'd better."

Five minutes later, Daniel drove out of town and headed north on the two-lane blacktop. His supply of wood was running low, and even if there was a nice forest growing around a good part of the town, Daniel preferred the better quality wood he got from the Long Lake Lumber Mill.

His thoughts were on Emily and their night together. It had only been their second time, but in the past two weeks, Daniel had been in high spirits and he knew it was because of her.

Their strong physical attraction aside; he found he could really talk to her and knew that even if she didn't always agree with him, she at least kept an open mind and listened.

Humming along to the song on the radio, he came to the long curve that led up the mountain. Halfway up the first incline, a deer ran out across the road; he quickly swerved and managed to avoid it.

Suddenly, a white hot pain stabbed his brain… like an ice pick to his temple. His vision faded out quickly as he slumped over on his side - his seatbelt keeping him partially upright. A kaleidoscope of unfamiliar faces and voices crashed through his mind, bombarding his senses; making him cry out in pain.

_Stop... Michael, please - this is going to happen. I gotta get my head straight. Let's just share memories, swap stories, talk about the damn weather - anything but torturing myself with the idea of hope. I can't take it anymore._

Then a voice with a distinct southern drawl… _Remember, pretty, I am servin' life plus one. So if I get busted for attempted escape, I'm goin' to throw in a homicide no problem, that's like a parkin' ticket to me_

And then a woman's face; a face that he could sense was lovingly memorized – and she's speaking… to him. _I'm not a jealous woman. But I'm a careful one. And for some reason, when I'm around you, I'm not...careful._

Then more stabbing pain - but just as the truck goes off the road and he's about to black out, he calls out to someone he can almost remembers.

_Lincoln… Sarah… sarah… sar…_

Blackness.

"Hey! Wake up!"

He felt some sharp stings to his face, but the darkness kept pulling on him.

He jerked awake with a loud groan when he was suddenly free of his seatbelt… the violent jarring setting off a fresh wave of pain.

"Help me, dammit, before we both get our asses blown sky high."

Opening his eyes groggily, Daniel squinted at the bright blue sky above him. He was halfway out of the driver's window, and the reason became clear as the black-haired woman came into his view, grabbing his arms and tugging on him, pulling him completely out.

_Damn, she's strong._ Was all he could think.

Seeing his open eyes, the woman crouched down beside his head and gripped his chin with one strong hand. "Hey, you awake? I can't carry you. If you can move, get up now or I'll drag you; road rash or not."

When he didn't answer right away, she went to grab his arms again, but he finally responded.

"No… I got it." He said, his voice cracking and weak. He rolled onto his front and pushed up to all fours. He managed to get to his feet, but as he tried to take a step, he began to list to the side.

The woman was quick to grab one of his arms and get under it, bracing him against her body. Again, he noted how strong she was.

With her help, he managed to make it across the road and into the small field across from where his car lay.

She helped him to sit on a small, nearby boulder then crouched down in front of him to examine the cut on his forehead.

"Thank you. Don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along."

She paused to look him in the eyes. "No problem." She said, before resuming her examination of his wound.

He then just realized how beautiful she was – especially her eyes – they were the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen. Her face was also quite intriguing, and from what he could tell from his seated position, she also had a very nice figure. However, something about her got his guard up. There was a coldness to her; something about her that was giving off a 'keep clear' signal.

Settling back on her haunches, the woman turned to took at his truck. "Looks like whatever was smoking in the engine has died out. If it hasn't blown by now, I don't think it will at all. Either way, I'd stay away from it until help gets here."

Rising to her feet, she turned and headed back to the road.

"Hey, are you leaving?" he called to her.

"No, I've gotta get my cell phone, and I think my rental has a first aid kit. Just stay put."

A little taken aback at her authoritative tone, Daniel slid off the boulder so that he could sit with his back to it. His head was pounding, and the rest of his body didn't feel all that great, either.

Carl and Sherry were gonna blow a gasket. Thinking about the scolding he was going to get from the both of them, made his head pound even harder, so he leaned back against the boulder and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes again when he felt a light touch to his forehead. He looked up at the woman. She worked quietly on his laceration, using efficient, practiced movements.

"You've done this before." He stated.

"What? Dragging idiots who can't drive out of their wrecked cars?"

Daniel chuckled, then groaned as the slight movement made his aches and pains flare up again.

"Stop moving, or you'll just keep hurting yourself. I think you might even have a concussion."

"You a doctor?"

"No. Just a lot of experience."

"Hmmm… if ever a cryptic phrase there was, that would be it." He mumbled, his eyes drooping closed again.

He gasped in pain, as the woman pressed hard on a cut he had on his forearm. His eyes shot open to meet hers. She was now just holding a clean gauze pad gently over the cut. "What did you do that for?" he demanded.

"I told you, you might have a concussion. I have to keep you awake until help comes."

"I can tell this is gonna be loads of fun." He grumbled. "Would that experience you mentioned have something to do with torture?" he asked jokingly, striving to keep his eyes open.

He missed the little smile on the woman's face.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for any typos or bad turns of phrases. I'm trying not to obsess over details so much because it tends to kill my mood. I only edited this chapter 3 times instead of 10… but still, I'm only human and I might've missed stuff.

Please give feedback… bad, good… just be honest.


End file.
